Lost and Found
by BlackMoonStar10
Summary: OC Story. A rewrite of my original story, the characters have been switched up. But this story starts out with our friends Saito Aki and Tsukino Taishi, the first generation. They go through their ups and downs before they become the Sensei they are today, learn their story. This takes place in a new village and during the Second World War. Enjoy, I suck at these kind of summaries
1. Chapter 1: Hidden in the Red Snow

Fresh snow fell over the border of the Land of White Ash. Crimson blood stained and bodies adhering the white landscape, the sounds of battle cries and clashes of weapons echoed across the land. A young kunoichi adored with light brown hair and dark brown eyes wandered the battlefield for survivors.

She looked around her for some sign of life, but nothing. Why were these countries at war again? She'd long forgotten why.

The Village Hidden in the Gem, Hosekigakure, had nothing to do with this war. They were supposed to be a neutral country and their goal was peace amongst all countries. They planned to make pacts with the clans of all the villages to keep peace. However, if the countries kept the fight up, they'd be forced to choose sides and they'd make enemies if they chose to help one country but not the other.

That's when they came with the idea of sending medical squads into the battlefield to heal anyone they saw, no matter the village. They even kept small clinics at the borderline of the White-Ash for shinobi with injuries that needed attention. They accepted any shinobi, no matter.

This kunoichi was the last of her squad and determined to finished her mission. She wouldn't leave the field until she saved an endangered life. Of course she'd healed plenty of shinobi, but their injuries weren't fatal or life threatening. She continued to search and her eyes finally caught something, but it didn't belong on a battlefield.

She rushed over to the small figure and carefully turned it over. She gasped when she realized it was a small child. He looked no older than ten or eleven and was fatally injured. He had long brown hair, and medium skin, he wore a shinobi headband that had a great indent where the village symbol should have been. He'd taken a massive blow to the head and was loosing way too much blood. She quickly started to heal the major wounds first.

Who would do this? Who would send a child to the battlefield? She did another quick glance around and saw other small figures that resembled children. She held back tears when she realized THEY were indeed dead. This is what war did. War caused hell, war sickened her. She snapped back to reality when she heard the boy cough.

"What's going on?" He croaked, quietly. He tried to look around, and before she could stop him, he saw someone lying next to him dead. His eyes widened and he tried to get away. "Wh-where- Where am I?!" He asked, terrified.

"Please, don't move." The kunoichi begged. "I've just healed your wounds and need to take you out of the snow before your health gets any worse." She removed her cloak and put it around him and helped him up.

He looked at her with scared, wary eyes. "Who are you?" He asked as he limped beside her, her are holding him up.

"I'm Tsukino Hanako. I'm a medic of the Hoseki village. What's your name?"

His brows furrowed as he tried to think, he already looked tired. "I... I'm not sure?"

Hanako's eyes were already swelling. She would never forgive the village that sent a child to the battlefield. It didn't help the village's cause that he'd forgotten his own name, possibly all his memories up to date. But the fact that he was still fighting to live, made her smile.

"Well that won't do will it?" She looked down at him with a smile. His eyebrows rose in confusion. "How 'bout we name you... I got it! Taishi?"

He blinked for a second, then smiled for the first time. "Yeah."

* * *

Yeah yeah! I know, I have to update Last Resort but I had to post this. I hope you enjoy it and PLEASE review! I'll post the next chapter to Last Resort ASAP. But for now, please review this story and ask question if you are confused. I will be more than willing to answer them. ^^ later.


	2. Chapter 2: The One That Doesn't Belong

Pale green eyes glared down at the classroom below. They were all idiots. They didn't know left from right. They didn't know a good kid from a bratty one. All of them, were a bunch of snot nosed bullies. Was she seriously the only victim?

Her name was Saito Aki. She had raven black hair and pale green eyes. But none of those were the reason she was picked on. Who would seriously pick on the Shiro-Haikage's daughter for no reason? Their reason, was her bloodline and the kekkai genkai that was foreign to her village. Her pale green eyes were just like her grandfather's on her mother's side. Her grandfather was a Hyuuga of Konahagakure. You can see where this was going. She obtained the Byakugan, a kekkai genkai you never saw in the Land of White Ash. Who wouldn't make fun of the "perfect child of the Shiro-Haikage" that apparently had one flaw. If the people around you find a flaw in the most perfect person, they will by all means nessacary find a way to exploit it.

That's why Aki sat in her desk at the back of the classroom to avoid such abuse. She was sick of it and felt she had no one to turn to. Anyone that tried to befriend, she pushed away because they would be harassed as well, or they would betray her in the end. She became the Lone Wolf of the class a couple years back. She didn't want to hurt others or be hurt. More so the latter. Besides, who needed friends in the middle of a war? If they died that only meant more pain.

Aki looked at the front of the class where their Sensei entered with a kid with long brown hair pulled back in a high ponytail and long bangs that framed his face. His eyes were a bright gold that looked like one of the gems you'd find in the mines of their village, Hosekigakure. He looked kind of shy but something in his eyes said otherwise. They looked like they had seen things that a kid of the age of eleven shouldn't have. They were tired and had a hint of bloodlust in them.

"Class, this here is Tsukino Taishi. He will joining us here in Hoseki as a student. Please welcome him." Sensei said. "Taishi, you can sit in the desk next to Saito Aki in the back."

Taishi nodded and made way up the steps to his seat in the back. He nodded his head to Aki and sat down. Aki gave him a side glance and rolled his eyes. This was gonna be a long time till graduation.

~*~

"Ugh!" Aki hit the ground hard.

"Why isn't it Aki the Lone Wolf! Aki the Freak!" Some of the boys from her class chanted, looking down on her.

She grit her teeth, rubbing the dirt off the forming bruise on her cheek with the back of her hand. "What the hell? Who are you calling the freak?"

"Who else? For the Haikage's daughter you're pretty weak. You have weird eyes and are a complete loner. What else about you doesn't scream freak?" The boy chide.

"I know what will be screaming freak soon." Aki said, cracking her knuckles. "Your face as soon as I'm done rearranging it!" She pinned one of the boys down and punched him square in the jaw.

She was tired of it. She couldn't stand it anymore. Why wouldn't they just leave her alone?! Of all the kids they could pick on they chose her! C'mon you would seriously mess with the Shiro-Haikage's daughter? She's gone through special training for things like this! She's been trained to be able to get away from anyone, especially if she was kidnapped. Why would you seriously mess with her?

Her fist stopped midair. What? She opened her eyes and the kid was bleeding, her knuckles were dripping blood, her other holding his collar. She looked around and out of the four kids that had approached her, one stood petrified a good distance, the rest were bruised and bleeding.

She released the boy's collar and gasped. She did it again. She turned her head over to see who had hold of her wrist this time. Who stopped her? She froze when she realized who it was. Sad, jade green eyes looked down at her through long black bangs.

"Tou-San... I... I..." Her eyes widdened.

"Aki..." He said, meeting her eyes. "Why..." He paused and shook his head as if he couldn't find the right words.

Aki looked down. "Tou-San... I... I'm... I'm so sorry... I'm sorry!" She freed her arm and ran into the forest of sakura trees that awaited spring. But from the corner of her eye, she caught the gold eyes hiding behind the trunk in one of the trees. Tsukino Taishi.


	3. Chapter 3: Spiteful Words

"Saito Aki. I believe I have trained you to defend yourself from deadly assassins, not defenseless eleven year olds."

"Hiraku-Sensei, I am truly sorry. My emotions got the best of me." Aki knelt down with her head bowed in front of a tall man with long, shaggy dark brown hair and green eyes. "I'm trying to put them under control."

Hiraku looked at her bowed head and sighed. "Aki, I'm not asking you to lose all emotion. I'm asking you to keep them under control." He bent down, lifted her chin, and looked her in the eyes. "Just be careful. Your parents are worried. Especially your father."

Aki frowned. "Is it because he's Haikage? Doesn't want me to ruin his reputation?"

"Saito Aki!"

Aki flinched as about to be hit but nothing came. She looked up at her uncle. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Aki, your father loves you and worries about you. You need to take better care of yourself and others around you."

Aki looked down and sighed. "Yes sir."

~*~

Taishi wandered the village in curiosity. The village was layered in pure white snow, it wasn't soiled in crimson red paint like the first time he saw it. Why couldn't he remember? The first thing he could remember was waking up in front of his foster mother, Hanako. Before that, he couldn't remember a thing, not even his name. From what Hanako presumed, he was trained to be placed in the war along with many other children.

He looked down at his hands and grimaced. Now, whenever he looked at himself in the mirror, he saw the eyes of a killer. He probably killed dozens of shinobi without a second thought. He probably acted as if programmed to kill. Like it was a good thing to kill shinobi like that. Shinobi that had a goal, that had family waiting for them at home, that had their whole life ahead of them. But now they were dead. He had ruined their future. He had killed them. It was his fault someone out there was crying.

Taishi balled his fists and looked up to see where he was. He had stopped in front of a dojo. Just as he was debating to leave or go in, a girl with short black hair and a dark orange outfit walked out. Her pale green eyes met his. They were filled with so much emotion. They were filled with anger and sadness, abandonment and betrayal, longing and loneliness. But right now they didn't look too happy to see him standing right there. Taishi gulped as the girl that he sat next to in class marched her way over to him.

"Are trying to play stalker?" She asked emotionlessly with a slight hint of irritation.

"N-no. I'm just wandering around the village trying to collect my bearing. I'm new here. I just happened to stop here!" He pleaded.

She scanned him up and down. "Then what were you doing in the tree?"

_'She saw me?!'_ He gulped again.

"Ah... Well-"

"And don't tell me that was just coincidence." She snapped.

"Well I-"

"You know what? I don't care. Just stay out of my way." She chided before she started to walk off.

"Wait!" He called, causing her to pause. "Your name's Saito Aki, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?" She turned to face him.

"Your Otou-San is Shiro-Haikage?"

"Why don't you stop asking the obvious and get to the point?"

He bit his lip. "Don't you have any friends?"

Aki was slightly taken aback by the question. She paused before she finally answered. "We're in the middle of a war. Who needs friends?" She turned and walked off.

Taishi was shocked at her answer. _'That's not it at all. That's probably one reason. But she's probably never had anyone to depend on. Even if her Otou-San is Shiro-Haikage. People would usually kiss up to the Kage's kid. But she get abused. Because of her eyes? Losing friends to war is a factor. But she's just never had anyone to help her through tough times.'_ He thought as he watched her walk off and disappear into the snow.


	4. Chapter 4: So We Meet Again

"Congratulations class! You have officially graduated from the academy. You all passed the written test and jutsu and combat exam. You are all now official shinobi of Hetsugakure!" Sensei exclaimed to the class, earning a few cheers. "You will all go to the room down the hall to meet your squad team leader after I name off all your teams. Okay starting..."

*Okay, let's flashback to the exams*

In order for one to graduate from the Hetsu Academy, they must complete two tests. A written exam that tested how much one knew about the battlefield and how to react in case of an ambush. The number one rule a shinobi of Shiro-Hai must know is that you are not to attack unless fired upon. Shiro-Hai was practically neutral land and had no intentions of making enemies. The only support they provided towards the war was medical attention.

The second exam tested one's specialized jutsu and how well one's combat skills were. Usually, examiners would pitch classmates together and watch the style and technique rather than who won or lost. They were both fairly simple exams but it's the easiest exams that students often fail.

So of course, once our unlikely duo passed the written exam, the examiners pitched them together. Taishi and Aki walked into the large room with the examiners in the the balcony to watch. Their sensei waited at the center of the field. It was a shaped in a square (it's about sixty yards each side ) with a circle sketched into it about two-thirds its size, with a diamond fitted inside of the circle.

Once they approached their sensei, he began to explain the rules. "Okay, the rules are simple. You two start at your respected corners and after three minutes you'll be limited to the space of the circle. After another three minutes, you will be limited to the diamond. This tests your technique, how you do under strict conditions, and if you are ready for the field. If you step out you will lose 'points'. Understood?" They both nod. "Alright. Let's start. Go to your corners and wait for my signal."

Aki looked to Taishi. He smirked. "Y'know, we really need to stop meeting like this."

She rolled her eyes and stated in an emotionless tone. "Don't think I'm going to go easy on you."

"Likewise." Taishi chuckled walking to his corner. It had been over a year since Taishi joined Hetsugakure. And this was the final step to officially being a shinobi of Shiro-Hai.

"Fighters ready?"

Taishi cracked his knuckles and Aki took her fighting stance.

Sensei dropped his hand. "Go!"

Taishi dashed at Aki, already making proper seals for his first attack. Aki simply stood in her corner and awaited his attack, watching him closely. As soon as he hit a thirty yard radius, his left arm began to glow bright and closed in on her. All the jutsu he knew were instinct. He couldn't remember ever learning the techniques he used, he just acted on instinct while his body did the remembering and his mind came with the strategy.

Just as he was about to strike, she evaded his attack and he flew past her, just barely stepping over the line before pivoting on his foot to turn and strike an aroura beam at her.

She looked from the corner of her eyes and they widened. 'Nani?!' She quickly preformed several hand seals and disappeared before she was hit.

Taishi froze for a second and bent down to feel the ground as he looked up. If she wasn't in the sky, she was-

He jumped from the corner to the center of the field jutsu as Aki attacked him from his former position.

_'Earth Style jutsu. I knew it.'_She didn't use much of her jutsu while at the academy so this was the first time he saw her use it.

She disappeared again into smoke this time, and he realized it was a doppleganger. She was under him again. He jumped and pulled out his kunai and hit the place she arose only for them to be deflected. She jumped into the sky above him and preformed a round house kick into Taishi's back, causing him to slam into the ground. He barely recovered when he rolled over to avoid another attack.

"Boundary Limitation is now the circle!" Sensei called.

They both stood and resulted to close combat taijutsu. Taishi preformed a couple more seals and his right arm glowed a dark aura as his left glowed light. Meanwhile, since Aki realized he was getting serious, she turned on her Byakugan. The veins of chakra running through Taishi focused in his arms.

Aki preformed the first attack this time and looked to disable his arms from the picture but Taishi blocks her and kicks her out from under her feet and claps his hands together to form an unfamiliar seal that he somehow remembered from his past but nothing more. As Aki fell to the ground, Taishi blasted her with a light and shadow technique that he called Paradox. She yelled out and rolled over to catch her breath.

But Taishi wasn't going allow that. He swung around and hit her with his left arm and she flew across the field. She stopped herself before she skidded outside the boundary. Her Byakugan saw Taishi dash towards her before she completely recovered and quickly dodged his attack, running to the center just as their sensei called the last boundary limit. Taishi made it to the diamond and threw a combo attack at her. She quickly blocked the barrage and jabbed a few chakra points in his right arm and the aura faded, rendering his arm useless.

Noticing his situation, he jumped into the air and threw explosive tagged kunai at her. However, he was too late. As his arm recoiled to his side, Aki jumped up and hit several points in his arm and the glow faded. Aki kicked him down to the ground once more but this time pinned him down with his head laying outside the boundary line.

"And time! Winner is Aki!" Sensei announced.

Taishi gave her a crooked smile. "Did that help boost your ego?"

Aki rolled her eyes and got up.

"Hey wait! I'm kidding!" He called. "Can't you at least give me back my arms?!"

"You'll get feeling back in about ten minutes." She answered walking out of the room.

"Oi..." He sighed.

*back to the present ^-^*

Taishi began to get the feeling back in his arms as their sensei called off the names of the teams. His arms just felt numb now though. He gave Aki a side glance and caught her rub her bruises. At least he wasn't the only one injured. He sighed in awkward relief.

"And the last team, Team H, consists of: Tsukino Taishi, Masaaki Shinta, and Saito Aki. Your squad leader is Homare Shimura."

"Nani?" Taishi and Aki said at the same time.

* * *

This had to be my favorite part to write! XD I love this scene! Can't wait to possibly draw it!


End file.
